Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-24606782-20140228205007/@comment-24606782-20140424181422
MarianaH escribió: Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en este foro... es que me interesa mucho este tema. Soy de las que creen que Sandor Clegane está vivo, y además es una nueva persona. No creo que se quede de monje toda la vida, puede ser una persona nueva, pero no puede cambiar tan completamente. Y con respecto a Sansa... por algo Martin los dejó con sus nuevas personalidades en lugares bastante cercanos (El Nido de Águilas y la Isla Tranquila). En mi opinión se van a encontrar y se van a reconocer... y ahí no sé qué va a pasar. Si va a haber un duelo entre La Montaña y Sandor, no lo sé. De todas formas Gregor ya es un cadáver, no sé si tendría sentido matarlo de nuevo. Tal vez Sandor vea en qué se convirtió su hermano y hasta sienta lástima por él. Con respecto a Sansa, tiene sentimientos por el Perro, por algo se acuerda de él, por algo recuerda el beso (que no queda claro si pasó o no) y por algo guardó la capa (aunque con la huida precipitada seguro no se la llevó al Nido). Y ya dejó de ser la niña ingenua que era antes. Tengo la idea (y la esperanza) de que aprenda de Petyr y empiece a jugar ella misma el Juego de Tronos. Creo que va a dejar de ser una pieza y se va a convertir en una maestra de ese Juego, con la ventaja de que todos piensan de que es una niña ingenua. Y en esas vueltas se va a encontrar con Sandor, que ya no va a ser el tipo lleno de rabia que era antes... Además que a Sansa ya no la deslumbran los caballeros galantes (por todo lo que vio de ellos). Quién sabe qué saldrá del encuentro (el cual espero que pase!!!). Hay que controlar la ansiedad y esperar al próximo libro, no queda otra.thumb|400px Me alegra que te interese el tema. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien si en el foro se había hablado de la "relación" de Sandor y Sansa tan explícitamente como aquí, por eso decidí crear este hilo. :) Por otra parte, cuando me leí Festín de cuervos me dio por buscar la localización de Isla Tranquila en los mapas y, como bien has dicho, ¡están a un tiro de piedra el uno del otro! La verdad es que me chocó mucho cuando me percaté y pensé: 'Como no se encuentren por casualidad, vamos, es para matar a Martin'. No sé, me parece muy "raro" que los haya situado tan cerquita si luego no se van a volver a encontrar. Aunque bueno, viniendo de Martin nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa. :( A mí también me sorprendió mucho lo de ese "beso". Es muy raro porque en Choque de Reyes no se nombra y creo que Sansa lo recuerda por primera vez en Tormenta de espadas, en uno de sus capítulos iniciales (aunque no estoy muy segura). Por eso, cuando lo leí por primera vez me quedé: What the f*ck!? No sabía muy bien si ese beso se había producido o no, porque ¿cómo es que en Choque de Reyes no se describe? :S ¿Se lo imagina Sansa y es mentira? ¿Entonces cómo es posible que tenga sueños con él? Porque cuando se casa con Tyrion, creo recorar que empieza a tener una pesadilla con Tyrion (se supone que en pleno "acto de consumación") y que luego Tyrion se "transforma" en Sandor Clegane. Para bien o para mal, la cría tiene a Sandor muy presente, como bien has dicho. En Festin de Cuervos creo que también se acuerda de él cuando Robalito le besa. De hecho, si no me equivoco, creo que compara los "besos" de unos y otro (aunque no me acuerdo literalmente). También sería una putada que, estanto tan cerca uno del otro a Sandor le diera por volver a Desembarco a batirse en duelo con lo que queda de su hermano. Pero vamos, no sé. De Martin nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa. De todas formas (y aunque a mí me gustaría muy muchísimo) dudo mucho que Sandor y Sansa "acaben" juntos comiendo perdices. Obviamente la niña ya ha cambiado la visión de los caballeros que tenía antes, pero Sandor siempre ha sido muy rudo con ella y ella mientras estuvo en "contacto" con él nunca dio muestras de enamoramiento ni nada por el estilo. Fue cuando Sandor se fue cuando ella empezó a recordarle (aunque no sabemos si de manera romántica o qué). Por una p*ta vez, el sr. Martin podría terminar una "historia" romántica con un final medianamente feliz ♥. Aunque solo sea por el gusto de unos pocos lectores. Yo se lo agradecería. xD Ya está bien de que la familia Stark sea la más p*teada, hombre ya. (Creo que me he extendido un poco, pero tenía que soltarlo).